


thanks for dragging me here karkat

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, M/M, dumb party fic where theyre both antisocial dorks, eridans a country boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	thanks for dragging me here karkat

Eridan found himself on a couch in between Feferi and Karkat, at someones house he didn’t know. He was dragged here- for some reason. He made it very clear he hated parties, yet still, he came. 

“I’m goin to get some air.” He stood up, and Fef nodded, smiling. She understood his hatred for these sorts of things, but she was a people person. 

He sat down on a swing hooked onto the porch. He was hoping for quiet, but could still hear pretty much everything going on inside. “Fuckkk.” He got up and walked into the lawn, looking upwards.

“Sup’” Eridan jumped. “Shit- sorry man.” It was Sollux, his- rival. That’s right, they’re rivals. 

“And what are you doin out here?”

“Same as you.” So they were both antisocial assholes, huh. “Not many stars tonight.”

“Is there ever around here?” Eridan grew up quite far from any big cities, so he had had to adapt to all the noise and lights. 

“Good point. Wanna sit?” 

“Aren’t we supposed to be rivals? Why are you talkin to me over anyone inside?”

“Rivals? That’s what you think about me- good to know dude.” Sollux laughed, and Eridan felt his face heating up. Eridan joined him sitting in the grass, leaning against the raised porch. “God, you really are a stuck up prick.”

“Says you fucker.”

“Wowwww.” Sollux rolled his eyes dramatically. “You’re kinda cool Ampora, at least I think so.” Eridan’s eyes widened before he looked away. 

He wasn’t sure what to say, so he attempted to change the subject. “Uh- well why’re you here?”

“Like at this party specifically or is this some deep question.”

“At this party idiot.” Eridan smacked his arm, and they both laughed.

“Honestly, I don’t know. KK told me it would be ‘fun’ and I should ‘get out more.’ I’m perfectly fine staying at home though,” Sollux shrugged and looked at Eridan. “Why are you here Ampora?”

“Same thin’ as you. Kar is really persuasive, huh?” He chuckled to himself and saw Sollux smiling. 

“God this is so stupid. Neither of us wanna be here, lets go somewhere.” He stood up and extended his hand to Eridan. “What? ‘Fraid of touching me?”

“No! Shit- I-“ 

He tugged Eridan upwards, smiling, “I’m kidding ED. Thought we were rivals, remember?”

“Yeah.” Sollux lead Eridan through the house, both waving a goodbye to Karkat.

“Where the fuck are you two going together?” Karkat shouted over the music as they walked past him. Sollux just shrugged. He heard Karkat yelling from inside, but dragged Eridan to his car. 

“You’re probably not used to something like this huh Mr. Tesla.” He gestured to his run down pickup truck. 

“I do not drive a Tesla. Remember, I grew up in the country asshole.” He got into the passenger side, not even questioning where they were going. Sollux just smirked before pulling out of the driveway.

“I’m taking you to one of the coolest spots I know of.”

“Oh yeah of course, the biggest fuckin nerd in town sure is a pro at cool.”

“Shut up you dick. I’ll kick you out of my car.”

~

Eridan looked out the window to see just woods, “Are you takin me here to kill me or some bullshit? Not what I meant by rivals, but we can duel-“

“Oh my God shut up.” Sollux got out of the car, and Eridan just followed him. “You’re probably a lot stronger than me anyways Ampora.”

“You overestimate my abilities quite a bit, but I’ll still take the compliment.” Sollux began to walk down a path cut in the trees, using the flashlight on his phone to guide them. “This definitely seems like you’re goin to kill me.”

Sollux turned around and smacked Eridan’s arm, “Be quiet. This is- this is a special place. I don’t show many people.”

“Do you jerk o-“

“Shut the FUCK up Ampora.” Eridan noticed his lisp was accentuated when he was angry, cute. Wait- no.

Sollux stopped and Eridan looked out, “Wow.” They stood in front of a huge lake that was completely surrounded by trees. “How did you find this place?”

“Aradia told me about it.” He paused for a second. “You were uh- talking about not seeing stars anymore so-“

Eridan turned to the sky, “Holy shit.” He turned back to Sollux, “But why? I thought you hated me.”

“You’re not as bad of a guy as you make yourself out to be.” He grinned before walking to the edge of the lake. Eridan sat down with Sollux and they both just looked out at the water. 

Eridan found himself glancing at Sollux in the light. He was pretty, in his own weird nerdy way. Sollux turned to him, “What are you staring at?”

“I-“ 

“I’m kidding. It’s fine you got the hots for me.”

“Sol- no. I do not have ‘the hots’ for you. Or anyone for that matter!”

“Like I believe that. You suck at lying ED.” Eridan didn’t have a response. “Not saying its a bad thing you do, maybe I return it.” He turned back to the lake, leaving Eridan speechless.

What the fuck is up with this guy?

The silence remained before Eridan finally came up with something to say, “So- what does that mean exactly.”

“God you’re dense. I like you moron.”

“Oh- oh! But we’re supposed to be rivals! I have to-“

“Cut the act Eridan, you like me, or at the least you’re a little fond of me.” Eridan remained quiet. “This is the only time I’ve ever seen you speechless. No witty comeback, huh?”

“Shut up, shut up!”

“I- Man sorry I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.”

“Sol, it’s not that.” Eridan stopped and looked at the guy sitting next to him. 

He wasn’t conventionally attractive, no, but Eridan found him hot in a weird nerd way. He was smart, very clearly, and was one of the only people able to keep up with Eridan in terms of belittling. 

“I do like you- yes. I just, this is all very weird.”

“What? Liking a dude? Not gunna lie ED, I thought you had pegged half the guys-“

“I’m goin to stop you there.” Sollux smirked. “I have this whole thin’ set up in my head that we are enemies. I tend to- over dramaticize thins a bit.”

“I think I figured that out by now. We’ll figure it out, okay?” Eridan nodded. “If this is a mutual thing can I- y’know.”

“Kiss me?”

“Yea that’s what I was going for dude.”

“Don’t suggest you want to kiss me then call me fuckin dude.” Sollux cupped his hands around Eridan’s face. “If this is your plot to shut me up I-“ Sollux kissed him. Sollux KISSED him. 

“Shit- Holyy shitt Ampora.” Sollux kept his hands on Eridan’s face, feeling how warm it was. “So I guess- this is a thing now.” Eridan smiled at him. “God your face is warm.”

“Obviously.” He grabbed Sollux’s hands off his face and held them. “This was not how I expected our rivalry to go, but I guess I’m alright with it.”

“Me too.”


End file.
